With increases in the quality of broadcast images and performance of PCs, liquid crystal display devices used therein have advanced without interruption for high resolutions such as VGA (SD), XGA, WXGA, FHD, 2K4K, and 4K8K or high refresh rates such as 24 Hz, 30 Hz, 60 Hz interlaced, 60 Hz progressive, 120 Hz (double speed), and 240 Hz.
As technologies corresponding to shortening of a write time to each pixel with high definition of the liquid crystal display devices, a V inversion driving scheme and a screen division driving scheme have been suggested in the related art.
The V inversion driving scheme refers to a driving method (a 1 V inversion driving scheme or an nV inversion driving scheme) of supplying data signal lines with data signals with polarity inverted for each vertical scanning period or every plurality of vertical scanning periods.
The screen division driving scheme refers to a driving method of dividing a display unit into a plurality of regions and driving the respective regions separately (for example, PTL 1). In the screen division driving scheme, for example, when one screen is divided into upper and lower regions (the upper region is referred to as a first region and the lower region is referred to as a second region), the first half of a frame is displayed in the first region and the second half of the frame is displayed in the second region.
In recent liquid crystal display devices, high definition and an increase in a driving speed have been realized by using such technologies.